Twilight and Maximum Ride Project: Mella
by All.The.Pretty.Corpses
Summary: Maximum Ride/Twilight Crossover Totally different though, my own NEW character Mella, a mix tween Bella and Max. All wings! Of course her names not Mella it's Bella. What if Bella had wings? Been at the School? Then actually went to school? Let's see!
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, another day! **

**Yes, I am in fact starting another story. But this is for all those Maximum Ride/Twilight fans! What if, now just a what if, Bella was a winged human? Well, I'm making this thought come to life!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Maximum Ride! :D More on that later!**

**Claimer: I DO in fact own my new creation, Mella!! :D MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_

* * *

Life is the art of drawing sufficient conclusions from insufficient premises.  
-Samuel Butler (1612-1680)_

Chapter One

I took a few deep breaths to steady myself. To let myself relax. This just had to be a stupid idea, and it just _had _to be mine. It was almost like how I envisioned it. My lone and only nightmare:

School.

A lot of people dread that day (or days); they say it's hell. Homework, drama, learning, and all that goodness. But it'll be more of a hell for me because, first of all, it's called School, just like _the _School. Talk about your deadly flashbacks. Another, that will always be there as far as I'm concerned, is that someone could find out my secret. And my entire life would turn upside down, well upside down-er. If that's even possible.

Then, there's the sweet escape problem. _My _sweet escape problem. If there were any Erasers, or Flyboys... I wouldn't really know what I'd do. Probably just run to the nearest window, break it and fly away. Or kill the evil thing.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

So far, no one seemed to be Eraser-ish. But you never know, they can fit in very well. Just look around for some muscly guys...

"I'd like to be called Bella."

I gave myself a name, Isabella Marie Swan. I would need it if I was going to school, Subject Eleven wasn't the best one out there. And once again, deadly flash backs. My fingers fumbled with the hem at the bottom of my adult sized sweater, covering those _things _on my back. Not that I despised them, it's just that they can be a bother sometimes. And I absolutely loathe looking fatter than I already am, not that I was fat.

"Okay, Bella, go take your seat," the teacher said. He oddly reminded me of a Whitecoat. But only reminded me.

I walked down the mile long walkway between the desks and wall, and say in the far back. People were staring at me, even as I sat. It's as though they never saw a person before.

It was on 411 S. Spartan Avenue Forks, WA, Fork High School sat. Holding a student body with the small (large to me)amount of 300 something-something. The school wasn't big, formed in many boxes placed around the main building. At least that's what it seems to me.

Can you tell me why I was here in the first place? Oh, yeah, to blow off some steam and find something else to do besides running/flying around the world for my life. Yeah, that's it.

I slouched in my seat, closing my eyes as though I was about to fall asleep. Now that I think of it, I could use some sleep. Of course I wasn't far away from reality, my mind entered the unconsciousness and exited as soon as I came. The teacher droned on in a monotone voice, probably not even thinking of what he was saying.

After about an hour and thirty minutes of boring lectures did the teacher actually stop talking. And, thank God, the bell rang. I stood from my seat cautiously (you would do the same too, all these people just stare at you all day. You would think they'd suspect something.) and walked out the door with exaggerated slowness. Just in case I make a sudden movement like, say, falling to my death. Or having to kill someone. Yeah, people would be startled. No, _normal _people would be startled.

I stumbled my way to my next class, Government.

The rest of my day was pretty much the same: me walking (stumbling) my way down a hallway trying to find my class; teach signing my slip, my almost going to sleep, then the bell ringing. It made me wonder, which is more interesting, school or running for my life. So far, against all odds, I was leaning towards running for my life. And, this also being against all odds, I was making friends. In fact, one of them, Jessie I think was her name, was walking me to the lunch line. **(A/N: Okay at my school this is how we get our lunch, grab a tray, put food on it, then pay, easy lol) **

Jessica (yeah, that sounded more like her name) handed me a tray and watched with wide eyes as I took about three of everything. What can I say, I had a big appetite. Sometimes annoying, always big. "How can you eat that?" she asked me.

I looked at her tray, which only had an applesauce cup. "I eat a lot?" I answered.

"You'd think. Don't you get fat when you eat all that? I can't imagine what you're like at your house. We'll need to work up a diet for you..." I hummed in my head, waiting for her to shut up. _I wonder if she's on a swim team... _

I payed for my lunch (stealing has it's rewards wouldn't you agree?) and followed Jessica to her table. She introduced me to Mike, Tyler, Ben, Lauren (who hates me, reasons unknown), and Angela. I sat down next to Angela who seemed nice. Empahsis on the seemed, who knows, she could possible turn into am Eraser right then and there. But thankfully she didn't.

I quickly ate all my food, earning wide-eyed stares from random people around the cafeteria. Wow, good start huh? Having everyone think your a pig. Though I had to admit, lunch food sucks. Not that I was complaining. I've ate suckish food before many, _many_ times before.

"So, um, Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" Mike, the one with the spiky hair I think, asked me.

"It's okay," I answered, "very rainy though."

"What's wrong with the rain," he asked. Was he that oblivious to the fact that some people might just hate rain?

"I just don't like rain, it bothers me. And it's so...wet," I answered.

"And you don't like the wet?" he asked. This guy was annoying the _h _out of me.

Ignoring him, I looked around the room. I just knew - don't ask how I just did - that a migraine was coming up. Then I saw a group of people, all inhumanly beautiful, just sitting there doing nothing. I know, mysterious right? Then one of them, the most beautiful (to me at least; others would think that the blondie was the best looking) turned slightly to look right at me. His dark onyx eyes staring deep into my brown ones. At that moment, with that connection, I knew I hated him.

* * *

**I know, it's short but it's long, 1,294 words! I just want to see what the public thinks!**

**So, this means you review, telling me to continue or stop and drop it! Hopefully, people would have the heart and tell me what the think. **

**So, do you hate it, like it, despise it, love it?**

**I'm going to keep pressuring you into reviewing.**

**Maybe reverse phycology...**

**"Your too young to review, you wouldn't know how!" **

**So, are you or are you not going to review?**

**And, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOT! **

**NEW CHAPTER! GOTTA LOVE ME! And this chapter is dedicated to PearlAngel16, TwilightLuvr649, and Broadway2B! First reviewers, made my day, ya rock my socks! READ THERE STORIES! Also, Bella IS OOC just so you know mk?**

**Claimer: Nothing, I own nothing. Finds Mella Yes! I own Mella! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
-All-American Rejects_

Chapter Two

_Fly, just open your wings and fly. _

If only it was that easy. As I said, I hated him, Mr. Bronze-haired-god-guy-who's-normal-or-so-it-seemed. Aka, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And I had to sit next to him in Biology class (odd, _biology_, coincidence?) and it looks like he doesn't like me anymore than I like him. But I had to say, it hurt. In a kind of heart-felt, weird, angry way. If that makes any sense to you.

I looked out the window longingly. It may be raining, but the sky was still open. I could ask if I could go to the bathroom. Or I could set of the alarms. Or I could just break the window and flap my wings.

That's right, I said wings. But that's_ my_ secret. Live with it.

My hair created a wall between me and Edward. But it seemed to only make him angrier, tenser. I felt happy at this. Sudden pride went through me at that moment. I even smiled. Once again, _at all odds. _So, I shook my head a little, shaking up my hair so the sent enveloped him in it's strawberry goodness.

Another thing I forgot to say, I _actually_ washed my hair when I _actually_ showered. Surprising huh?

When I stole a glance at him, my eyes widening at his expression. If looks could kill then we (the students of Forks High)would all be dead, laying on the ground with our feet in the air. Because the look on his face seemed as though he was actually going to kill me. Then it hit me, he most likely was an Eraser. I matter as well kill him now so I had a chance to survive in my poor, miserable life and let the students have a chance at living before they decide for themselves that they want to be a mutant freak like me.

But, unusually, he didn't change into his wolf-y self. So I let that thought fall. I stared back through the window. This guy, who has never met me I'm pretty sure, was creeping the heck out of me.

And then the bell rang.

Tell me, which would you choose? To fly away from this place, or to continue the rest of the school year? Well, me, being me, chose number two.

I stood up quickly, before the rest of the class could think, and walked out through the door.

I'll save you the rest of the horror-filled details surrounding this area of thought: Gym. Let's just say, today I wasn't so graceful and possibly caused someone there arm. But you, person reading this, can't say anything because my thoughts were reserved special for an uninvited guest.

_R.S.V.P._

_Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_Time: Gym_

_Why: To bug the heck out of me_

_Where: In my some-what lonely brain_

See, special huh?

I just couldn't stop thinking about him, he was...intriguing. And different, but not my type of different. I think it was his whole being that was different not only two percent. He probably wasn't even human. Once, but not now. I sighed. All this thinking was giving me a migraine. And I had no time for that. Stupid me forgot to find myself a home and buy myself some food.

I was walking to...no where really. I didn't have a home so I didn't go there, and I couldn't sleep in school, what would the teachers think? And I was getting hungry. It wasn't long before I reached the border of Forks, going onto La Push. I saw a beach over there, First Beach I think it was called.

_Let's go cliff diving!_

* * *

**This here, is a filler chapter, just like the last! Just an FYI.**

**The real stuff begins in the next chapter! :D **

**Another FYI this chapter is 706 words written at 3:00am, it may not have the best grammer! Also this will be the last time I do Claimer and Disclaimer, you should all get it by now!**

**Also, REVIEW, I got 42 hits (I didn't expect 30, not a lot of people who read twilight has read Maximum Ride) but only three reviews! WTF? Lol, just tell me if you want me to keep the story, don't take too long!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, what took me so long!? **

**Well, I'll explain! I got a new computer!! So I had to transfer EVERYTHING to this one and it didn't work for a day, I had a LOAD of homework too! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter it took FOREVER to write! And I recemend you people read both KrystalCullen and TwilightSagaLover543!! :D **

**And, special thanks gives out a fancy wee paper to the following: to my reviewers! You people work! I mean really! **

* * *

Chapter Three

I never knew someone, especially his age, could get that obsessed with apple pie. I never had apple pie in my life and you don't see me complaining. But then again, you most likely never saw me before. Not the point. I was sitting on the edge of a cliff. My feet were swinging freely above dark water with shards of rock about 250 feet below me. The sky was a cloudy gray, no sun showing through the clouds. But that didn't surprise me. I learned recently that Forks had the highest rain percentage in the US. And it seemed that this place wanted to prove it. But, once again, that's not my point.

There were three guys that, oddly, looked like Erasers: big, and tall, strong and broad-shouldered. Once I took my first glance at them, I'd shuddered. But they didn't seem like they were going to kill me anytime soon. Though Paul (right?) was having that murderous glint in his eyes. Luckily it wasn't for me; it was towards the one named Jacob. The odd thing was that Paul was shaking with anger, literally, because Jacob ate his apple pie. If that wasn't weird, I wouldn't know what weird is. And I've seen some pretty messed up things in my seventeen years of life, even though those years were pretty horrible. But it still counts right?

Jacob slapped Paul on the back of his head, not noticing me looking at him with a smirk on my face. You_ have_ to say this was hilarious. "I didn't eat your pie Paul!" he yelled at him for the billionth time.

"Yes you did! I saw you stuff your face with a fork _and my pie_!" Paul yelled back while rubbing the back of his head. His hands, entire body even, were shaking uncontrollably as though he were going to explode at any minute.

I stood up slowly to stop them from tearing each others heads off. Which was extremely likely with the glares they sent.

Still smirking, I walked towards them while saying over the strong wind, "I don't think I ate your pie either Paul."

They both turned towards me, glares still on their faces. "Now, now, that's not a good first impression. Is it?" They continued to stare at me still, though there glares did nod off into simple narrowed suspicious glances. And I thought I was paranoid.

I stared at the two of them dumb-founded and with my mouth hanging wide. "You don't think… oh, my gosh! I don't even know you people and you think that I ate that freaking pie of yours!?" I yelled thus erupted a huge fight.

_Skipping details…. _

"Okay, so let me get this straight," I said, immediately the two stopped yelling at me. "You two were arguing here while some other guy watched." Both of them nodded. "I come and say I _didn't _steal you pie." They nod again. "We start an argument, and here you two are, fist fighting and yelling at me for no particular reason besides the fact the you _think _I stole your apple pie but I obviously didn't." More nods. "Okay then. Where's the other guy?"

"Oh," Jacob said, brushing some of his hair away from his eyes, "he just jumped off that cliff. I think he's swimming back now."

"Right…. Can you show me how? To cliff dive I mean."

"There's really nothing to it. All you do is jump of the cliff. Land into the water, and swim, then swim back," Paul said who was now, fortunately, calmer. Let me tell you, that boy could use some yoga. Not that I know what it is, but I've heard of it!

I turned towards the water that raged on down below. Like I said, 250 feet deep and that was nothing, to me anyways. I strode over to the edge of First Beach once again and took a better look at the waters. The waves looked almost black, hitting against the side with such amazing force. With my strength, though, it seemed swim able. To others, it was probably a suicide mission… yeah; I was totally going to jump.

I sucked in a load of fresh La Push air then jumped off the ledge/edge. The air _whooshed_ past me quickly, it was… exhilarating but not as much as flying. Then you actually have control over where you go. But still, this was amazing.

And over in three seconds, right after those seconds all I could see were bubbles, and the blue waters. I couldn't really describe what it was like, but I can tell you this: there were, in fact, fish a lot of fish.

By hands were still up above me as the bubbles failed little by little. It felt… nice to get rid of my thoughts of Edward. Before I met Paul and Jacob he was all I could think about. It was disturbing really. But know all those thoughts were gone and it was just me and this ocean or sea. I smiled, it was extremely calm. I wanted to spread my wings (get use to the idea, you'll be hearing it a lot) and fly through the water.

I could clearly (or as clear as it could get) see though the water now, it's been, what? Possibly five minutes since I was under. I noticed I was swimming in place now. Maybe the guys were worried, maybe they'd come after me? I don't see why, it _was _only five minutes. Regular humans can stay under water for that long right?

And besides, I needed or rather wanted some air too. At this moment my air pouches were starting to run low on air and my lungs ached slightly. I started swimming upward, but not before I saw something.

_Eraser? _

It was…no scratch that. It looked a lot like wolf. Maybe the School upgraded? But beside the point, I needed to get away. Now. Or I could simply kill it. I kept swimming upward, the thing's eyes were wide with surprise maybe. I chuckled in my head. You'd think they seen a winged hybrid fly through water without wings! Well maybe it hasn't.

That was exactly what I was doing, flying through water without my wings. I was like a turbo, or even better, a gun shot. I smiled at this, it was, to keep it short, amazing. Except for the fact an Eraser was following me.

* * *

**I feel awesome and happy with this chapter, after five tries I have created it! **

**Anddddddddddd! CLIFF HANGER! WHOOP! **

**Well, you all probably know what'll happen so... yeah. **

**But still, you know what to do!**

**REEEEEEEEEEEVIEWWWWWWWWW! NOW! **

**Or. Else. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, LOVE YOUR GUY'S REVIEWS! **

**THANKS!!**

**So, here's the next chapter!**

**And guess what!**

**Special thanks to yoyoente! Whom, without, I wouldn't know how to add this chapter!**

**Also, I NEED you to read Broadway2B's story M is for Madness and KrystalCullen's story, Killing Loneliness and Lianna Weschester story, You Obviously Haven't Seen the Wings!**

* * *

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another reject  
__Hope that you can keep it  
__My dirty little secret_

_-All-American Rejects_

**Chapter Four**

Ugh.

I know what a word, right? It's just that my brilliant vocabulary hit a blow with the recent happenings (school, cliff, ect.) and now, I need to talk like a kid who knows nothing. Oh wait, that would be like me! Sigh, you might be wondering why I'm in this mood. Well, I'm being chased by _two mutant wolf/eraser/humans_. And they swim as fast as heck. And they were as strong as heck too. But, on the plus side, I was probably equally as – or more – strong and fast as them.

But still, ugh.

The sea water went past me quickly. I swam upwards (note to self: thank brain implanted compass and the brains of bird) as fast the fastest bullet in the world. If we were having a race, I sure as heck would win. Not that I was gloating. It's just…true. I suppose the agility was from the tests them Whitecoats gave me and other experiments. Or maybe it came with being so light, strength?

It brought tears to my eyes by just thinking about the little children that died every, single day because of those f- Whitecoats. It was unbelievable! It made me want so deeply to yell at them _thou have no heart _over and over again. Though I may not know what thou means, you possibly? Never mind that though, I have other problems at hand.

I could see the sun, which was a first ever since living here. And it also told me that I was almost out of the water.

New problem. How was I supposed to get away? Right, why hadn't I thought of that? _Stupid, stupid, stupid…. _

And, by some chance, before I could actually go away, I made it out of the water at the same exact time that – guess who? – Mr. Eraser came out. Triple ugh…if there even is such thing as a triple phrase. I mean, I heard people say it before. But that doesn't exactly make it a phrase. Does it?

Okay, once again, not important.

I looked over at the shaggy wolf guy. His fur was so long! Or at least the longest fur I've seen on an Eraser. It was a russet colored one too, oddly reminding me of Jacob…. I frowned at that. What was I thinking? That thing couldn't be Jacob, it was completely utterly impossible. See, even I can sound British!

Have any of you seen a dog swim before? Well, imagine that but the dog being the tallest, biggest, most hairy wolf in the world. And it's all wet and smelly. The Eraser surprised, by what I don't know. And I had no intention in finding out!

I quickly kicked the Eraser right in the jaw (though I felt a twinge of guilt…); surprisingly the kick barely had an impact, its head slightly went snapped sideways. So I started swimming to the side of the cliff. Just as another Eraser, also modified, dove snout first into the sea.

One word, and hopefully the last: ugh. I groaned loudly as I saw the splash when the Eraser made contact with the water.

I started thinking, _hmm. What if you hit them right on there big ol spines? Would they drop dead like the Flyboys? _Well, it was a possibility… a very unlikely possibility. But, I was going to try it out.

I dove back under the water and swam towards the back of the russet colored wolf, I'm naming it Shaggy. And I punched it with as much force as I could muster. It may not sound like much to you, but if that punch could easily break a grown man's spine I wouldn't know what force was. Okay, well I might now what it means but I wouldn't know how to… oh whatever.

Shaggy's back did not break. Though, it did whimper **(WEAK POINT :D) **a bit. A rough, hoarse whimper. And then, swiftly, Shaggy sank down to the bottom of the sea/ocean. I grinned, this would be just as easy as destroying (note, I didn't use 'killing' 'cause it's not really killing, they're robots so it's destroying. Catch my drift?)! I heard wants-some howl angrily at me.

As I turned around to face it, the thing clawed my arm. Its finger nails (which seriously needed a trimming) cut so deep into my forearm I could almost see bone. Blood painted the sea water nicely, making it a murky red color. Biting my lip so I don't scream, I swam under to the other Eraser. I don't know about its name, maybe Gray Wolf-y? Popping up behind it, I punched twice at the bottom of his spine and he dropped like a rock.

Beat that b-!

Here's a little info for those little people out there who don't know about the nerves system.

Yes, at the small of you back, on the spine, there's a nerve. Hit it hard enough and you go into shock for a wee bit. Now the robotic Flyboys didn't really go out of shock, the stayed in that state until terminated. Wolves, as demonstrated here, stay in shock just long enough for me to go away. They didn't drown as I would've liked, they would eventually swim right back up and kill me for hitting them. Or try to. Because, we all know that yours truly can never be beaten by simple School experiments!

**(Insert something you haven't expected here…) **Emily's POV:

I nibbled a bit on one of my newly made blueberry muffins as I watched the young girl beat my boys' butts. She obviously didn't notice me perched on the cliff for which I was glad of. Who knew what've happened.

Those wolves needed a good butt whooping lately. All they do these days is sleep and eat and not once have they helped me clean or clean there rooms! It was outrageous! I wanted to yell out, "Whoop! Girls rule!" But, of course didn't. That would've been embarrassing.

* * *

**How about that for an ending for a chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm SO SORRY for not updating lately!!**

**Remember RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!! **

**And yes, it's short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change of Bio and Penname, once .All.The.Pretty.Corpses. now LaNeS!**

**Ahhhhhhhhh, I feel like… like… like I can make people laugh! 'Cause I sure as heck did! :D Thanks for your reviews ladies and gents! **

**Annnnnnnd, I also drew Mella, I suppose it's good and everything, but it's on the back of a math test (85!! Woot!) **

**And yeah, this is SO an update. **

**Enjoy my lovelies. **

* * *

_"I made the cowardly lion look like the terminator." _

_-Twilight_

**Chapter Five**

(Bella's POV and it's about five minutes later. You'll catch on, trust me! I mean, it_ is_ all about trust. Oh, I PROBABLY should stop typing….)

Oh, God, _oh God. _

Okay, let's all take a minute to pray – for me – that that lady sitting over there, yeah the one with her mouth hanging wide open and three big ol scars across her face, did not see me. But, of course, it won't work, 'cause it was days like these where God happened to be against me. Which literally _sucks_!

I landed in the middle of the forest near First Beach (yeah… I know the names of _ever single frigging _place out there), the sky held a purple tint mixing with orange and red clouds. Night was almost here. It was one of the safest times of the day for me. I can fly freely without bumping into any Erasers. And we all know I have all the time in the world to do that. The trees were, of course, green. It was just all so freaking green! Yes, I have a problem with the color green, no offense to you green-lovers. Truly, it's a nice color, but if you see to much of it then it gets pretty annoying!

I wanted to see if she actually saw anything. So, me being me, curious as a cat (curiosity KILLED the cat) I walked out of the wood and started wringing out my still wet hair. "Hey!" I called out to the lady; she was stilling gapping at the sky. At what, I didn't know. Supposedly, I don't want to either. "What ya staring at?"

Finally she looked at me. Her eyes widened to the shape of UFOs (how many times do your see that? No answer? Well this must be a first for you! Glad to share the experience!) as she continued to stare at me. "Hi?" she said.

I walked over to her cautiously, saying, "What's your name?" Then I was standing right in front of her. It was slightly scary, you never know if she's just a good actress and is working for Itex.

"I'm Emily, how about you? What's your name?" she answered quietly. She seemed to get over what shock she had. That was incredibly fast, I have to say, bravo.

Maybe she didn't know it was me! God, you made my day! "I'm Bella." Notice I didn't say my last name, here's a lesson for all of you people who decide they want to run away are already on the run. Never, ever say your last name. Or first, try to stay away from saying your first name. And me being me, I like to see if anyone recognizes me and my wings.

Here's a question, do you think she's a Whitecoat?

She definitely doesn't look like it. But you never know, I mean who would've thought that I was some crazy chick with wings? Not me!

I stared at her with a blank expression, lesson number two: don't give away emotion. It ruins any surprise you have up your sleeve. Don't have any? Think up some right now.

"Do you want a muffin?" she asked, while taking another bite out of one. See, I _noticed _that that particular muffin was already bitten. How about that? Lesson three, study your opponent, just like how a snake studies its dinner…. Talking about dinner, I'm starving.

"Is it poisoned?" I blurted out. I was just so used to the Whitecoats poisoning my food to check my fixing-stuff system. Or whatever it's called, I don't know. I'm not a doctor!

Hmm, I wonder what Whitecoats would do for their child's Career Day… they might just dissect a bird kid! Oh joy.

"Uh… no, it's not poisoned," she replied simply. Dumb me; she was eating one, not dying right then and there.

"Oh, right sorry." This was becoming very awkward. I started shifting from foot to foot, flipping my shoulder length hair back every so often. Minutes passed by slowly, agonizingly slowly._ I_ was becoming nervous. Weird right?

I blushed a deep crimson, one that I couldn't see as she took another bite out of muffin. Yes, I wanted a muffin, I was hungry. Why don't you tell me what a poor little hobbit like me should do huh? Well, one second let me edit, 'why don't you tell me what should a poor little HOBO hobbit like me should do huh?'

"Are you sure you don't want any?" she asked.

It made want to yell at her, saying, "YES, YES I WANT A FRIGGING MUFFIN!" And that's not lady like.

Whoever said I was lady like.

So, of course I did.

She stared at me for a second, her eyebrows furrowed. "Okay then, I'll go tell Sam…. He'll probably want to meet you." She walked away quickly after that. Maybe I should've said please.

**(Oh, sorry, one second, I'm watching Potter Puppet Pals or something like that on YouTube…) **

I sat down on the rocks and started examining my arm. Hopefully none of you people out there have ADHD and forgot that the frigging Eraser dug it's frigging paw into my frigging arm, and that frigging hurt like he-ck. And now there's salt in it! Perfect. Just perfect! And _I _don't know how to clean up cuts.

AND I might need stitches too, once again, oh joy. Doctors.

Lesson number five, study that class where you learn how to clean cuts, scrapes, stuff like that. Always know that.

'Cause I don't.

Which sucks.

The sky was turning a deep blue, almost black. The stars just showing, rain drizzling, the moon a crescent shape in the sky. Twilight, beautiful.

Now that I was done swooning over the prettiness of the sky, let's get down to business. Starting with questions. Or at least that's what I'd expect, and of course whatever I expect to happen always reverses itself. It this situation it's a good thing. Others… not so good.

Emily came back, with a steaming batch of muffins on her hands, neatly arranged upon a tray. I bet I could do that. But then I got genetically modified. WOOT! I can SO make snide comments about myself!

She sat down beside me, handing me the plate, and I, not so gracefully, ate them. And, boy were they good! Just like little poofy clouds….

She watched me intently as I chewed on the last muffin. I wonder what's so interesting about me spraying food everywhere? Hmm, probably the fact that I spray food everywhere.

* * *

**Alrighty then! That's the end of that particular point in the story, next chapter we'll have Bella going to school again! Woot!**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! I want to see if we can make it to 35! Then! And ONLY then will I update! Ha! Puts the pressure on you! **

**Please note that if you don't review the world will tumble to the ground, rising chaos and destruction all over man-kind. **

**Ha!**

**Yes pressure! **

**So, I think this chappie was 1,104 words or something like that! **

**And, read this story: Love is Unconditional by TwilightSagaLover543!! It's an awesome story!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, holy cow. (FYI cows are holy!! In some places at least…) WOW! I cannot believe I got 37 reviews!! It's like a holiday! **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!**

**HUGS I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!**

**Well here's the next chappie and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

(Emily POV… cuza know you love 'er!)

How can she eat like that? No manners at all. It was like her parents didn't teach her anything! But, then again, the pack at like that too. Close your eyes and imagine Bella, a girl with three gashes in her arm (I'll need someone to look at that), so skinny yet eating like she haven't eaten in months! Yeah, she ate like there was no tomorrow. It made me want to rethink the fact that she may have wings stitched on her back, replace that thought with the thought that she could be a werewolf. A girl werewolf for a change.

She mumbled a quick 'thank you' with a pretty pink/red blush.

"Your welcome," I replied, grabbing the plate. Then she was gone, just like that.

(Bella POV) **_The next day… (haha! I love this!)_**

Oh my, God. I was freezing.

I kept my eyes shut tightly, I already knew what I would see, I just didn't want to see it. Maybe I'm wrong, no hopefully I'm wrong. I banged my head against the trunk of the tree I was sleeping on, snow flew everywhere including on my head. Gosh, who knew weather patterns could just change that fast. Maybe they hate me. The rays of sunlight didn't help me once or ever, maybe the hate me too. Friction, yeah, friction was what people told others to do right? I started rubbing my arms. And that reminded me, I had three huge freaking gashes in my arm. It felt slightly numb, looks kind of blue too.

It was, like, 9 when I left Emily at First Beach, I came here to this tree by this particular mansion. I remember the rain stopping (that was cold) and slowly the clouds turning a softer gray. Then little puff balls falling from the sky. Or something like that.

I started opening my eyes, and guess what!? You know, you probably guessed it. Snow… everywhere. It was probably two inches, not much but if it weren't for the fact that I had used my sweatshirt as a pillow, and my other sweatshirt (the one I kept here, 'cause this trees my nest…) had other stuff in it. Like clothes that I didn't want wet. Thus, my arms were covered with two inches of snow. Just like my face.

The house, just about 2 minutes from here if you walked slowly, was pretty. Kind of like a fairytale once you think about it. And it was huge. And probably had heat stuff. Like a fireplace or something. What I would do for a fireplace right now…. Anyways, there was a lady there, very pretty reminded me of snow white for some reason. She was, oh so surprisingly, cleaning. Yes, I have seen Snow White, it was a classic.

I rolled my shoulders, and slowly changed my position, so my feet were hanging of the branch. I grabbed my sweatshirt and started hitting the tree with it. Then I slowly unfurled my wings, shaking out the feathers. My muscles were tight. It was really uncomfortable. Then I changed my shirt and pulled on my other sweater.

I wonder what Mrs. Snow White was doing….

I jumped from the tree, shaking my head so the snow would come out. My feet landed lightly against the ground. It was probably time to go to school…

Oh my God, I sound like one of those nerds that think of nothing _but _school. …Yeah, I watch too many movies.

I started my couple of miles walk through the woods and to the horrid school. No wonder they call it 'school'. Whoa, I'm already bashing the school and I've only been there for a day! That's a new record.

Like, ten steps and already I'm being threatened by snow! A suspicious looking ball of fluff whistled about one centimeter from my face. Who the he-ck threw that? Flipping snow, I'm going to kill it…. I looked at the direction it came from. And there, standing there was a guy.

Oh yeah, the suspense, it's killing you isn't it?

He was a big guy, very… muscley. And big, don't ever forget big. He reminded me (or maybe he was, I don't remember) of that guy at school, Emmett. Yeah, that's who Jessica said his name was.

"You know, she's not a deer!" he yelled. Then some girl came by, flipping her blonde hair over shoulders. Oh yeah, she's Rosalie, the blonde and gorgeous. Not that I was jealous or anything, but she had to be fake. I mean, no one's born that perfect! Or are they…. Confusing, but I'll find out later.

Slapping him in the head with her perfect hand (my hands aren't even that nice, I that's 'cause of all the bones shattered), and said, "Of course not! How could you have messed that up!?"

He simply shrugged and grinned at me. I didn't looked that much like a deer did I? …Suddenly I felt the need to brush my hair. I remained silent against my will, but only because Mr. Bronze-haired-god-guy-who's-normal-or-so-it-seemed (let's make it shorter, how about Mr. Rich-Pretty-Boy?) aka Edward Cullen came. He stood there, beside Emmett, looking just like how I described in the name gave him. Yeah, well I still hate him. And I don't even see why I gave him the time of thought. And I don't see why I gave him another name! But, I guess I'm freaking awesome that way.

"What are you two talking about?" Mr. Rich-Pretty-Boy asked. To my annoyance, I liked his voice. And that's just weird.

"Well, I got to go… to school," _nerd_, "see ya!" I started to turn around when Miss. Little-Pixie-Rich-Girl grabbed my arm. Her hand felt cold, just like the snow, but that's probably _because_ of the snow. See! Snow gives you hypothermia! Ha! I got a reason as to why snow shouldn't be here, 'cause people die because of hypothermia which is caused by snow! I think….

"Wait!" she said, "can we drive you to school?" _Nerd_.

Paranoia was not with me that day, just to let you know. "Sure…" I replied. You can call me a nerd too, if you want. But, I've been kicking butt since the day I was born, how many nerds do you know that have done that, lived in cages? No? Well then, I guess I'm not a nerd. Smile, smile.

She grinned, and practically dragged me through the woods with her brothers following. Well, half the time I was dragged, the other half I was being carried by Emma (Emmett whatever, I'm calling him Emma) as I threw a hissy fit and fell. Then, I picked up an arms length of snow, and 'accidentally' dropped it on his head. That had Mr. Rich-Pretty-Boy and Miss. Little-Pixie-Girl rolling on the floor laughing, and Rosalie smacking Emma's head again.

Well, they weren't laughing on the ground 'cause they'd get their designers clothes all wet. This was one reason as to why I don't spend millions upon millions of dollars on clothes. Now, I know you might be thinking I'm exaggerating a bit, but I'm not. Money piles up you know! And… I don't have that kind of money…. _I'm dirty freaking poor_!

Once they finally walked me to their car and got in, I was bored, let me repeat that: I was bored. And when I'm bored, all of _h _breaks loose; that was not an exaggeration too. Though it usually is.

When I'm bored, things happen, things that I don't want happening. Like, for instance, right now. When I heard a thud on top of the Cullen Mobile.

* * *

**1,280 WORDS**

**Just to let you know. **

**Nothing like a cliffy 'til we get… 13 reviews for this chappie cause I'm a greedy person, and I love you guys, and we got 12 freaking awesome reviews for the last chapter and I want to see if you got the guts to review! I know though, that most of you do! :D**

**Another FYI I'm grounded, only aloud to go on the computer on Fridays and Saturdays! Which sucks…. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided, that after all the reviews (mine!hisses) I shall give you all an update. **

**Now, don't go on and hatin' me and all. **

**I really enjoyed myself**

**Reading your reviews and such. Demanding repeatedly that I would update. **

**Ahhh, good stuff, good stuff. **

**Now, down to business. I'm super sorry I kept you waiting so long! It's just school, and Gakuen Alice, and Gakuen Alice, and Vampire Knight and such…. TV...**

**But hopefully you enjoy this little scene from our play! OMG, what's happening to me!? **

**sigh **

**Enjoy! Please. I work hard on this. **

* * *

The Long Awaited Chapter Seven

My young, minor ears were going to be useless after this little... car accident thing. I'm telling you the next person to shriek, my hearing is so going to be completely petrified. Which would _suck_. Just then Miss Prissy Blonde back there shrieked, "What was that!?" I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude, but I was thinking. And it's a surprise for you folks reading this. I can't think with people screaming that there's a wolf thing on top of the Cullen Mobile. Yes. I realize that thre is, in fact, a giant wolf thing on the roof of a car, but it's not important. To me at least. I've killed many of these furry bundles before! And as they say: practice makes perfect.

I stared at the ceiling of the Cullen Mobile peacefully, though my face had the all famous frown-of-dismay. Then, as it was about time, I heard gun shots. Though the car was barely affected by them, it was now extremely bumpy. My guesswas that the guy was shooting at the kids. I do mind it, but if it would shut them up for a minute… Hopefully you all understand, having it snowy and claustrophobia and what not, it really gets people upset, so I'm going to be a completely cranky old guy for the rest of the day.

Then, to my most horrifying nightmares pleasure (and all the rest), the filthy Eraser stuck it's fingers into the roof of the car – I think it's a Volvo, nice car though, nice car. While another one jumped in front of our path – causing Alice to skid the car into a stop – and started shooting at the window shield. Cracks the size of UFOs appeared on top of the once shiny glass. The oneon the rooftore the car's roof apart, chunk of metal at a time. You, in the mean time,will be wondering what I'm doing here, just watching. Well let me tell you. I'm waiting for the Cullen family to come to their senses and get their butts out of their precious car. I'd tell them the car's just a car, it is _not_ worth theirlives, but then I'd be lying. Okay, no. I wouldn't, for some reason I don't want them to die. It's odd, but I guess it's my sympathy at work. Or was it…? Mystifying, I know.

Then, finally, the wind shield shattered to a million pieces of glass. One of these days I need to get a car like this, I mean how many rounds did the Eraser use? Like, ten? Wow. But, to mytotal dismay, Eraser-dude kept on shooting. I had enough of these people/Cullens, they needed to go now. Or they'll die, and me being defender of all, said, "Please, just get out of the car!" Edward for some reason started forming an unneeded argument, which I dismissed completely. Word after word coming from his perfect mouth (How did I know this…? let's blame it on teenage female hormones, yeah!) went through one ear and out the other. Whoosh.

At least the other pretties listened. Theygot out the car watching with their mouths slightly opened. Except for Miss. Little-Pixie-Rich-Girl who was yapping away with Edward. Whoa, and just now I realized I stopped calling him by the name he was given. Huh.

**For your benefit I'm putting in ****Alice****'s point of view, and then you'll understand why Jasper wasn't there and so on. **

_ALICE__'S POV:_

Oh joyous stuff, joyous stuff! Well, it actually isn't that joyous, I mean people are going to die. Well not really people, beings, sure, but they aretotally not people. "Edward! Pay attention!" I yelled, I mean, he was the one who wanted to know more about Bella, and here it was, information laid out before his face. And he decides to waste this and look at my mind. Ugh, he should really just…. Chill out? Yeah, he was worrying about her, who wouldn't? And yes, he was thinking whether trusting his and my better judgment was a good idea. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that. Oh, and I don't have to be mind reader to know he loves her, it's written beside the worry.

"This is all your fault," he growled at me, though not loudly to attract attention.

"How is it my fault now? Do you want me to think it again?" I smiled at his annoyed expression, and then started bouncing in place. This was a bad idea in a way I suppose. But, I mean, c'mon? He kind of needed this. It's a whole other secret side to Bella, one that we wouldn't have ever found out if we went to Denali for our yearly snowball fight. And I just needed an excuse not to go. The snow would ruin the cashmere sweater I _just_ bought. I saw it. I guess it was a good idea to keep Jazzy at home wasn't it? Blood was about to be shed. Hopefully Edward can keep control….

**Thus ends the end of a wonderful chapter! Eh? Well, no. I decided against that. So DO NOT x out of this. **

_BELLA'S POV: _

I ducked as another bullet came through the windowless shield. Let me tell you people, it doesn't work like a shield, more like a… a… a group of people being protected from an open fire of a bazookas' canon ball by a wall that wasn't really there, like an illusion I guess. And man, there are a lot of canons.The smell of gun powder coated the chilly air quite nicely, complementing it I suppose in its own way. But the smell was of death and I smelled that many times before. Rotting flesh, crusting blood, those plastic gloves and antiseptic where things that didn't smell all too appealing…. And I had enough of that. My cheeks were pink, my eyes were squinting at the people, my hands groped the head seats to get ready to spring just as the Eraser let his guard down.

My mind was blood raving, I guess that's what adrenaline does to you. It's a disgusting feeling; it made me feel terrible, evil, and hyper like Alice and ready for anything. It made everything go slowly. So in a way it was a good thing. The Eraser on the ruined roof of the sleek Volvo had drool rolling from its mouth in rivers, its eyes were wild. Though the person itself was beautiful, this thing couldn't be called a human. With it's eyes staring at you, it still makes me shudder. The yellow/green color of it's eyes spelled out evil for you by itself. Heck, I could write a book about only these things eyes! It reached forward and swiped at my face with its ugly yellow-clawed hand. Blood flowed from my cheek, where it grazed me. It made me sort of dizzy. Ha! Imagine that, a person who practically swam in the blood of others being faint from a single drop! With my heightened sense of smell, I could detect rust and salt in the sent of blood. It was revolting and made me want to puke, and I hate puking...

With what sense the Eraser had, it figured out you can jump down from up there. He leaped and landed on the seat where I started repeatedly punching it. First the face, eyes, chest. Then I started kicking him as well. But that was harder. Not to mention the gun shots from the other one. The Eraser hit me on the nose twice, I think he broke it. And I didn't really like that, y'know? No one would actually. Sorry for the little side note, let's get back to being punch, shall we? So, the Eraser hit me with lightning fast strikes, I guess they did have a good aim. Punch in the eye, punch in the stomach. But, I have some pretty freaking amazing reflexes myself. After I thought he had enough punches thrown in, I scissored his neck with my fists twice. (This for people who don't know what "scissored" means in the street-fighting form. Scissored: to kick/punch someone with both feet/hands, usually in a cutting motion. Y'know, whenever you're using scissors and stuff. This move just doesn't have any scissors in it, and why would I want to carry scissors?) Hearing its neck break cleanly, I stood up and started assessing my damage. It wasn't much, just a couple of bruises, a black eye, and a broken nose.

Now, to turn my attention to the guy-with-gun he didn't shot for the past, like, five seconds so I suppose I needed to be worried, it might be calling for extra Erasers….

* * *

**And that ends that! **

**Hopefully you all like it, and can find it in your hearts to forgive my laziness! **

**Oh, and the next chapter is coming really soon I think…. We'll see! **

**THANK YOU! For the reviews and stuff... ****They're awesome! I'll give you a Fedward (Edward + Fang (makes me drool) Fedward) if you review like that again... **


End file.
